This is a pilot study involving 2 patients in which a drug - Pyrazinoyl will be studied to assess its effect on lipid and carbohydrate metabolism. This agent has been shown in humans (and rats) to decrease blood glucose in patients with diabetes, and the mechanism is thought to be via its ability to lower plasma FFA and triglyceride concentration. The lipid lowering effect is believed to result from its inhibition of lipolysis secondary to activation of adipose tissue phosphodiesterase activity and a decrease in cAMP.